How to Solve a War
by Coral.Cori
Summary: Things have been downright terrible at avengers tower, and the tear in their family needs fixing and soon, or else they might just lose their favorite genius.
1. Thor's Arrival

"Boss, I believe what you are trying to accomplish is impossible..." The AI's voice rang through the workshop

"Friday, never tell me what is impossible. I will always find a way to make it possible, heck, I made you didn't I?" Tony snarked back, his hands working carefully around his damaged armor.

"Of course boss, I will never doubt your abilities again." Friday said quite smug.

"Are you sassing me?" Tony gawked.

"Never" Tony chuckled as he kept working on his armor. Only his AI would be this sarcastic.

It had been a month since Siberia, and yet nothing had changed. Cap and his allies were still hiding in Wakanda, Vision was still moping around, the poor dude, Rhodey was still trying to recover, Natasha was who knows where, and Tony was still on Lockdown mode. Yah, things were quite cheerful at the tower, not. Tony had eventually forgave Bucky for killing his parents, now knowing that it wasn't really him but the Winter Soldier who did it. But he never forgave Steve. How could he though, I mean the dude complained about his teammates keeping secrets during Ultron, and yet he kept the biggest one yet. Tony would've rather he told him and have had comfort from his friends afterwords, rather than watching it actually happen and have the murder standing right there. But whatever, can't go back now, but Tony still keeps the phone in his pocket, just in case, although he knows he'll probably never call it.

What really didn't help at all through this was that he had also just broken up with Pepper. He still remembers the pain he felt when he heard the words "we're over". Yah, he defiantly didn't sleep that night at all. The worst thing was is that he had been trying so hard to do right and be good, and then everything just came crashing down again. He wondered if it was still worth it at all, to keep going. The blame was never going to go away, people are still going to hate him, and he's still going to keep messing up. No matter what he does. Rhodey tried to convince him that this wasn't his fault but it was. It was always his fault, no matter what, he always messed.

Sometimes he stayed up at night wondering wether it was worth it to live anymore...

He had tried so so so hard to keep the avengers together. They were the only thing close to family he had ever had. Yet, they all betrayed him, just like Obadiah had. At least he still had Vision and Rhodey.

"Boss I hate to interrupt, but I believe Prince Thor is on the roof." Friday interrupted.

"Thor?" Tony didn't think the God of Thunder would arrive for another month or so. He quickly put his tools down and rushed into the elevator making his way up to the roof.

Once he reached the roof he was greeted by a giant bear hug.

"Ahh Man of Iron, I am glad to see you on this fine day!" Thor boomed, his arm wrapping around Tony's shoulders quite to tightly for Tony's liking.

"Me to big guy." Tony said patting Thor's stomach. "Say, why don't we go inside. We have some things to discuss."

"Why of course, I have many things to discuss with you too, Man of Iron."

They made their way to the elevator and stood in awkward silence as they descended down to the commons. Once they got there, Tony offered Thor a spot on the the couch while Tony made himself comfy in the seat next to him.

"Where is everyone on this fine day?" Thor boomed raising his hand in the air.

"That's what we're here to talk about."

* * *

"THE CAPTAIN DID WHAT?!" Thor yelled, his voice so loud it broke a glass sitting on the kitchen counter.

"Hey, calm down it done and over with, please sit down big guy." Tony pleaded eyeing all of his valuables. Thor took his seat, but it did not get rid of the anger he was beholding.

"How could the Captain do such a thing! On Asgard keeping secrets is a crime worse than murder!" Thor bellowed his hand curled into a fist in the air. "At least tell me he apologized!"

"He did, he did." Tony said reaching into his pocket and pulling out the forsaken letter. He handed it to Thor who skimmed over it. Tony watched him as he say a mix of relief, displeasure, and anger flood his face all at once.

"This is not anywhere near a good enough apology!" Thor said throwing the paper down onto the table. "He apologized only to take it back. When I see him he's going to get Mjolnir straight to the face. Where is the Captain now!"

"Wakanda." Tony answered. "They've been in hiding for a month now."

"Well then lets go to them!" Thor bellowed putting his fist in the air catching mjolnir as it zoomed towards them.

"ahahah!" Tony all bout shouted, then lowered his voice, realizing he just yelled at a god. "Not so fast. We can't just go there, we need to have permission before entering Wakanda and also I doubt they would want to see me right now."

"But they betrayed you, you can't let them get away with this." Thor asked his voice suddenly soft.

"I know, but there's nothing I can do now." Tony said, "Let's change the subject now, uh how's you and Jane?" Tony was more than ready to change the subject.

"Uh, we broke up." Thor said sadly.

Tony was shocked, they were perfect for each other. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's okay, I think I may have found another fair maiden for me." Thor said proudly. "How's you and Pepper?"

"Uh, we're taking a break..." Tony said, his voice on the edge of breaking as he looked down to the ground. Guilt overwhelming him.

"Well I hope that break isn't too long." Thor said, patting Tony's shoulder in an attempt at comfort.

"Yah. Me too." Tony knew that what he said was a lie, they weren't taking a break at all, they were over. It was them against the world, but now...

"Well I'm getting sleepy so I'm going to head to bed, you're room is in the same place as last time." Tony said eager to get away from the commons.

"Yes of course, and thank you again Man of Iron for letting me stay in your quarters." Thor said, his voice hinted disappointment knowing when Tony left, he would be alone.

"No problem, and Vision is on his floor if you would like to talk to him. He needs some cheering up." Tony said making for his exit. The god's face seemed to Brighten at this as he made his way to see Vision.

* * *

Natasha made her way to the commons, she was tired and hungry. She had had a long day, trying to get information out of Steve about what happened a month ago in Siberia. The truth was that she was very worried about Tony. He had went back to his old drinking habits after he and Pepper broke up, and with each passing day, he seemed to get worse and worse. She was more worried about his physical health more than anything, the man had only slept for a total of six hours the past month and has only eaten once a week. She needed to fix things fast or else her favorite genius might expire.

It didn't really help that Tony was avoiding her, every since that day on the balcony. She regretted it a lot, and she knew Tony did to, or else he wouldn't be avoiding her. She really wanted to fix things between each other, but for the first time in her life, she didn't know how. It also didn't help that she had feelings for the man too. Ever since her mission to check up on him. She had seen through his mask, his brokenness and sorrow, and everything had screamed at her help him. But she couldn't get in the way between him and Pepper, besides they were the golden couple. She had tried to push down these feelings, first with Steve, then with Bruce, but it never satisfied her. Natasha had saw that Tony had really really loved Pepper especially after they broke up, and she just couldn't get between that, so here she stood alone.

She had walked into the kitchen not really expecting anyone to be there, but apparently someone was.

"Lady Natasha!" Thor boomed. Getting up from his seat to embrace Natasha. She was startled at first but then gave in to the hug.

"We didn't expect you for another month or so." Natasha said, flinching at the contact.

"Aye, neither did I, but Odin no longer required my services, so I came here" Thor said disappointed. "Only to find out that our family has been torn."

Natasha flinched at the word "family". Yes, they had been close, but she never really considered that they were her family, and now, what could she do, they were torn apart, and she was the traitor.

"Yah..." Was all Natasha thought to say.

"At least you're here now, we should celebrate!" Thor boomed.

"Nah I'm really tired I'm going to head to bed," Natasha exclaimed. "Have you seen Tony?"

"Yes I have, he seemed most down today, I didn't know how to cheer him up." Thor explained.

"Do you know where he is?" Natasha asked, arms crossed.

"He said he had went to bed." Thor exclaimed.

Natasha raised an eyebrow at that. "Oh he did?"

"Verily." Thor said.

"Well I'm going to get some shut eye, see you in the morning!" Natasha said heading towards the elevator. She knew what she had told Thor. but in reality, she was going to make sure her genius didn't run himself into a wall.


	2. The Game Plan

"Friday let me in." Natasha said annoyed and worriedly. It had been twenty minutes of trying to get into Tony's lab and no luck, and she wasn't going to give up anytime soon. She was worried he was going to hurt himself, or worse.

"I'm sorry Agent Romanoff, but Boss has put the workshop under lock down mode." Friday said, almost apologetically.

"I KNOW!" Natasha shouted, she has had enough of this. "Fri, if you don't let me in in the next ten seconds I will break down this door." And just like that the door swung open, and Natasha ran in as fast as she could, but as soon as she went in, he blood stopped cold. She had never seen Tony like this ever. He was sitting over in one of his sports cars, looking blankly at a wall, a bottle of booze in his hand.

Natasha quietly made her way over to Tony, not wanting him to know of her presence.

"I why you're here Natasha." Came a soft voice. Natasha stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes glued to Tony, although he didn't even give her so much as a glance. "You're here to kill me. Like everyone else." Natasha's heart sank, is this what he really thought? That everyone wanted him dead? Oh, she has to fix this mess.

"Tony, I'm not here to kill you..." Natasha said gently, making her way to sit next to Tony in the car. Tony still hasn't looked at her. "Why would you think that?"

"Everyone wants me dead, Obie, Fury, Steve, heck I wouldn't be surprised if Pepper wanted me dead..." Tony said his voice cracking at Pepper.

"No she doesn't, she loves you." Natasha said, even though it hurt to. It hurt so much.

"Not anymore, we're over..." Natasha could've sworn she saw a tear roll down his cheek. "I wonder if the world would be better off without me..."

Natasha wanted to scream at whoever did this to him, she wanted to find the person and watch them cry out in pain. Tony Stark was not allowed to say this stuff, never. He was Tony Stark, he was supposed to be sarcastic and rude...but that was just the media mask he wears. The true Tony is much gentler, and caring... and that is why Natasha loves him, because with him, she knows she's not the only one wearing a mask.

"No it wouldn't" Natasha stated firmly. Tony turned his head to her, his eyes were red probably from crying and hair was sticking all out in different ways, and there was a grease streak on his cheek. She pulled him into a firm hug, and he cried into her shoulder. She hugged him tighter, tears welling up in her eyes. She will make this right. She has to.

"Why do I mess everything up?" Tony said in between breaths. Natasha couldn't take it anymore. She held his face up to hers and looked him in the eyes.

"You do not mess anything up, you've never messed anything up and you never will. This isn't your fault, everyone had a part in this, even me. I don't ever want to hear you say you want to die, because you are Tony Stark, the man who can escape death without much thought, a man who loves everyone and does everything he can to make others feel comfortable, don't think I didn't notice. If I ever hear you say that again I will make sure I haunt your nightmares. Believe it or not, we need you. I need you. You cannot give up over one mistake that wasn't even yours. You are a great man, Tony, even if the others can't see, I see it."

Tony looked up at her with wide eyes tears spilling out of his eyes, his face formed in the most adorable, yet depressing pout. Natasha just hugged him tight. She held him like this for the next twenty minutes until the shuddering shoulders stopped, and his body went limp. Natasha pulled him out of her embrace to find he was sleeping. She sighed, picking him up and gently putting him on the couch and pulling a blanket over him.

She sat next to him for a while, before finally leaving, but not before planting a soft kiss to his forehead.

She left, her mind on one thing and one thing only. Her mission. Find Steve, and make him tell her everything.

* * *

"Thor I don't think thats a good idea."

"No! The Captain has hurt our Man of Iron, and deserves to pay!" Thor's voice boomed throughout the room.

"I know but we don't even know where he is, and I don't think that will stop the fighting." Rhodes said, trying to reason with the God.

"But he has hurt our friend!" Thor exclaimed.

Rhodes sighed, "I know, but this gives everyone an opportunity to heal. Maybe time away from each other is what we need."

"I don't see how that works, but I trust you, so I guess i can trust your judgement." Thor said stroking his jawline thinking. That when Natasha appeared from the basement, looking extremely tired. "Ah! Lady Natasha! How are you on this fine day."

"Great." Natasha said a little to bitterly. She tired to make her way over to the door, without them noticing, but of course Rhodey of all people would.

"Hey where are you going" Rhodey asked glaring knives at her.

"To get some food, why?" Natasha said, trying to play it smoothly.

"You said that last time." Rhodey said. Oh crap, she did.

"Umm..." Natasha said, lost for words. _Come on_ _Natasha think._

"Let me guess your going to see Steve?" Rhodes said bitterly.

Natasha saw no point in fighting it. "Yah.."

"YOU KNOW WHERE THE CAPTAIN IS!" Thor bellowed. Natasha flinched, then nodded. "MAY I ASSIST YOU IN VISITING HIM!"

"Question, why are you even seeing him again?" Interrupted Rhodey, glaring at Natasha.

Natasha sighed, "I need answers.."

"Answers to what?" Rhodes said bitterly.

"To what happened in Siberia, Tony won't tell me anything and if you hadn't noticed, he's been acting strange. I literally just found him drunk and sobbing."

Rhodes tensed. "What?! Jar- I mean Friday why didn't you tell me?"

"Boss had told me not to." Friday answered apologetically.

Rhodes tensed, "Dammit Tony."

"He's fine, he's asleep on the couch now." Natasha answered soothingly.

"You mind if we come with you?" Rhodes asked expectingly. Natasha looked into his eyes and saw the desperation in his eyes. He just wanted to help his friend, Natasha knew that. She actually wouldn't mind if he threw a punch at Steve, in fact, she'd be quite amused. But it was still dangerous. Then she looked at Thor and the puppy dog face he gave her made her think otherwise.

"Alright fine." Natasha finally sighed.

"YES! I WILL FINALLY BE ABLE TO SHOW CAP HOW HE HURT OUR FRIEND AND MAKE HIM PAY!" Thor boomed.

"Yes, but lets keep the punching and fighting to a minimum. We don't want to upset his majesty." Natasha said, amused.

"King?" Rhodey questioned.

"T'cholla." Natasha said, grabbing her coat. "You coming or not?"

"Yah, okay. Friday when Tony wakes up tell him I had to do something with the military and that Thor had to go to Asguard for a bit." Rhodes said following Thor and Natasha out the door.

"Why of course Colonel Rhodes." Friday's voice rang, sounding almost amused. "And what should I tell Vision?"

"Same thing, but also to look after Tony. Alert me if anything comes up." He said existing the room finally, leaving the tower in total silence.

* * *

Vision strolled into the common room, to find nobody there. He had just woken up and although he knew he didn't require sleep, he couldn't help but feel exhaustion tug at him.

"Friday, would you please tell me where everyone is?" Vision asked. It was weird to ask someone something usually he would be asked. In fact, Friday's presence in general was weird, especially knowing he used to be her.

"Colonel Rhodes had Military things to attend to, Thor had to go back to Asgard, and Agent Romanoff was only here briefly. And Boss is in his workshop." Friday answered.

"Ok thank you." Vision said gratefully as he made his way to the kitchen to cook breakfast as usual. For a man made not too long ago, he was catching up pretty well, especially in his cooking skills. Although it wasn't the same without Wanda. He looked up to her, and every time he saw her he got this feeling that he just couldn't explain. He had asked Tony about, and he had said he was in love, but that couldn't be right. He couldn't love could he?

Just as Vision had finished making breakfast, Tony had walked into the room. Vision couldn't help but note how terrible the man looked. The only time he had seen him like that was when he had palladium poisoning.

"Oh, hey Vision." Tony said, using his media smile. Vision hated that smile he knew something was up. "What'chu cooking there?"

"Oh, just some eggs and bacon, would you care for some?" Vision asked humbly.

"No thanks I'm fine." Tony said. _No he's not._ vision thought.

"If you say so." Vision shrugged, taking a plate then sitting down next to Tony.

"Have you ever just sat and wondered how the hell you got here." Tony said suddenly. The question startled Vision, this wasn't going to lead anywhere good.

"No, I can't say I have." Vision said, apologetically. Tony patted Vision's shoulder and smiled at him.

"Did I ever mention how much I love you Vision." Tony said. Vision looked at him confused. "Because I do."

"Thank you Tony, I have a deep regard for you too." Vision said, not knowing what else to say, but that's when Friday interrupted.

"Boss, I believe Thaddeus Ross is asking to meet up with you." Friday said, her voice distant.

"Where at?" Tony asked questionably.

"The raft." Friday said, almost sounding scared. That was unusual. Why would he want to meet him at the raft? Vision seemed to be thinking the same thing, for he gave Tony a questioningly look.

"Um sure, meet him there. What time?"

"Two hours." Friday answered.

"Okay we're on a tight schedule then" Tony clapped his hands together, "Vis you want to come?"

"I don't see why not." Vision shrugged.

And that was it, Tony and Vision made their way to the quinjet.

 **I'm sorry this took so long, the next chapter will be out sometime next week hopefully. Im planning on this being a long fanfic, so just bare with me. Thank** **you amb6675 and moonlightfirewolf for following, it means a lot to me. This is the first fanfic I am actually going to finish. Don't worry I have plans for a good ending, unless you want something different. Please review, and bare with me on the next chapter! Thank you!**


End file.
